


Accidentally in love?

by hiiibari



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And he goes on a date with Bucky, Awkwardness, Bet with a Tony, Bucky is little asshole, Dates, Emotional Confusion, Gay Bucky Barnes, Journalist Steve and Bucky, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Steve Feels, Steve doesn't know if he likes guy, Steve's first date with a man
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari
Summary: Steve nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy lubi mężczyzn w "ten" sposób czy nie, jednak po kolejnej nieudanej randce z dziewczyną Tony proponuje mu, by spróbował pójść na randkę z mężczyzną. Steve traktuje to jako żart, lecz niespodziewanie pojawia się ktoś, kto wyraża chęć, by się z nim spotkać. James Barnes, uszczypliwy i chłodny w obyciu, jest ostatnią osobą, której Steve się spodziewał jako ochotnika. Niestety Tony, jak na dobrego przyjaciela przystało, proponuje zakład, który jest na tyle kuszący, że Steve postanawia spróbować "randek" z innym mężczyzną.  Czym się to skończy? Steve nie ma zielonego pojęcia, ale od samego początku nie wydaje się to łatwym zadaniem, Barnes nie robi nic, by to wszystko ułatwić. Ale w końcu zakład to zakład, prawda?





	Accidentally in love?

Steve Rogers nigdy jakoś szczególnie nie narzekał na swoje proste, nieskomplikowane życie. Oczywiście, że nie raz uważał, że mogłoby być lepiej, znacznie, znacznie lepiej, ale należał do tego rodzaju ludzi, którzy starają się nie narzekać, a doceniać to, co mają i właśnie tym się cieszyć. Po co marnować życie i czas na bezsensowne marudzenie? Steve dużo bardziej wolał wytrwale i stanowczo, krok po kroku iść do przodu, nawet, jeżeli ma to zabrać więcej czasu niż by sobie tego życzył. Miał swoje własne mieszkanie - małe bo małe, ale jego – miał pracę w gazecie, którą lubił, chociaż nie przeszkadzało mu to w staraniu się o to, by mógł w końcu zajmować się tym, czego naprawdę pragnął, czyli trafienie do sekcji zajmującej się wydarzeniami kulturowymi. Miał przyjaciół, z którymi zawsze mógł gdzieś wyskoczyć na piwo czy burgera, a którzy potrafili mu też skopać tyłek, gdy tego potrzebował, miał swoją małą siłownię, do której lubił chodzić, by utrzymać swoje ciało w odpowiedniej formie, zastanawiał się nawet ostatnio nad adopcją psa! Nic w końcu tak nie umila powrotu do domu, niż radość ukochanego pupila. Jedyne, czego w życiu Steve’a brakowało, to odpowiedni życiowy partner, z którym mógłby dzielić się troskami i radościami dnia codziennego, z którym mógłby planować przyszłość, wspólne podróże, wypady do znajomych i który ogólnie sprawiłby, że jego życie byłoby trochę bardziej weselsze i pełniejsze.

Rzecz jasna nie rozpaczał z tego powodu, to kompletnie nie było w jego stylu, ale też nie porzucał nadziei, że gdzieś na tym świecie istnieje ktoś odpowiedni, dla niego, z kim nie kończyłby tak, jak zazwyczaj kończył ze swoimi randkami…

\- I tak po prostu ją pocieszałeś? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Sam, a jego mina była na granicy niezrozumienia absolutnego i najwyraźniej usilnej próby nie wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Steve z dumą odwrócił się do niego plecami, wrzucając do automatu z kawą drobne. Nieszczególnie przepadał za kawą z automatu, ale o tej godzinie i przed górą artykułów, jaka czekała go do napisania, nawet słaby cienkusz był jak ratunek.

\- A co miałem zrobić? Pozwolić, żeby tak po prostu płakała? Daj spokój, Sam, ten facet był dupkiem!

\- Ty nie jesteś dupkiem – zauważył Clint, dmuchając na swoją dopiero co zakupioną kawę, a jego mina była dużo bardziej wkurzająco rozbawiona niż Sama.

\- Stary, byliście na randce! Randce! Jak to się stało, że panna zaczęła się wypłakiwać na twoim ramieniu?

\- Sam, to po prostu… - zaczął poważnym tonem Steve, lecz przerwało mu nadejście Tony’ego, ich naczelnego, który był również synem właściciela gazety, a zarazem ich dobrym znajomym, jak się okazało w trakcie wieloletniej współpracy.

\- Rogers znowu spieprzył randkę? – spytał, unosząc wysoko brwi, patrząc z lekką kpiną na Steve’a, który nie opanował niezadowolonego grymasu.

\- Nic nie spieprzyłem, po prostu…

\- Laska zaczęła wypłakiwać się na twoim ramieniu na swojego byłego – mruknął Clint, upijając łyk swojej kawy.

\- Ten facet był dupkiem – dodał twardo Steve, robiąc miejsce Samowi koło automatu.

\- A ty jak ten miłosierny samarytanin… - zaczął domyślnie Stark.

\- Dokładnie tak – odpowiedział za niego Sam, wrzucając do automatu pieniądze.

\- Odwalcie się – burknął obrażony Steve. – Byłem po prostu miły.

\- Nikt nie mówi, że nie jesteś miłym facetem, Rogers. – Clint poklepał go po plecach pocieszająco, chociaż jego mina była wyraźnie rozbawiona.

\- Miły facet po prostu zawsze skończy jako przyjaciel – dodał Sam, upijając swoją kawę i krzywiąc się na jej smak. Wszyscy zawsze krzywili się na smak tej kawy a i tak wszyscy ją kupowali. Ech. – Musisz być bardziej… no wiesz!

\- „No wiesz” jaki? – prychnął, posyłając przyjacielowi chmurne spojrzenie. – Jak te wszystkie dupki?

\- No, nie, ale…

\- Może po prostu, Rogers, skoro nie wychodzi ci z kobietami, powinieneś spróbować z kimś innym? – zasugerował nonszalancko Stark, naciskając przycisk z kawą latte.

Clint parsknął w swoją kawę, a Steve, który właśnie upił łyk swoje, zakrztusił się.

\- Słucham? – spytał z niedowierzeniem, podczas gdy Sam i Clint wyglądali na aż za bardzo rozbawionych. Idioci.

\- Sam się zastanów. To już twoja… - zamyślił się, zaraz machając nonszalancko ręką jakby nie miało to znaczenia – któraś z rzędu randka z kobietą, która kończy się fiaskiem, może po prostu powinieneś umówić się z facetem i sprawdzić? – zerknął na Steve’a, który wyglądał na lekko zszokowanego takim tokiem myślowym.

\- Nie jestem gejem – oświadczył nieco zmartwiałymi ustami, na co Clint i Sam nie wytrzymali, zaczynając się głośno śmiać. – To wcale nie jest śmieszne! – zawołał do nich, chociaż kąciki i jego ust unosiły się ku górze. Mógł być oburzony, ale umiał zauważyć śmieszność sytuacji.

\- Nie mówię, że jesteś, mówię, że powinieneś spróbować. Inaczej się nie dowiesz. – Uniósł sugestywnie brew.

\- Ja nie… To… Nie jestem gejem – powtórzył. Steve nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy jest albo może nie jest gejem, nigdy nie dosięgły go takie wątpliwości, jakoś zawsze umawiał się z kobietami, a faceci, cóż, byli jego przyjaciółmi. Co prawda kobiety też stawały się jego przyjaciółkami, mimo to… - Szukam po prostu tej jedynej. No ha, ha, ha, bardzo zabawne. – Przewrócił oczami, widząc, jak jego przyjaciele zaśmiewają się do łez.

\- Mówię poważnie, Rogers, spróbuj – dodał Tony, biorąc swoją kawę.

\- Mam rozumieć, że któryś z was zgłasza się na ochotnika, tak? – parsknął, trącając łokciem Sama, który poklepywał go po ramieniu ubawiony tak, że Steve najchętniej sprzedałby mu kopniaka. – Nie zamierzam chodzić po gejowskich klubach i szukać chętnego, zapomnijcie.

\- Wiesz, stary, że dla ciebie wszystko, ale znamy się zbyt długo, to by było niezręczne – odezwał się Wilson, ocierając łzy rozbawienia.

\- Jestem prosty w stu procentach, sprawdzałem. – Clint wzruszył ramionami, upijając po prostu spokojnie swoją kawę, gdy przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni. – No co? To było dawno. Sto procent hetero, wybacz, Steve.

\- Zrobiłbym to dla ciebie, ale kobieta mojego życia, Rogers, raczej nie byłaby szczęśliwa no i sam powiedz, jak miałbym jej to wytłumaczyć? – Tony rozłożył ręce w geście bezradności.

\- Czyli tacy z was przyjaciele, co?  - Steve prychnął z udawanym oburzeniem. – Nikt się nie poświęci dla dobra sprawy? A myślałem, że mogę na was liczyć i ktoś się ze mną umówi.

\- Ja to zrobię.

Odezwał się ktoś koło nich spokojnym głosem, wprawiając ich wszystkich w osłupienie. Jak jeden mąż odwrócili się za siebie, patrząc na wysokiego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, który mierzył ich chłodnym, bezosobowym spojrzeniem. James Barnes, mistrz ciętej riposty, kwaśny w obejściu jak kiszony ogórek, jak zwykł go nazywać Clint i geniusz pióra. To z kolei Tony. I człowiek o spojrzeniu bazyliszka. A to już Sam.

\- Co? – wydukał z siebie Steve, nie będąc pewien, czy słowa, które usłyszeli pochodziły z ust tego mężczyzny, który jakoś nieszczególnie z kimkolwiek się przyjaźnił, był bardziej gburowaty niż przyjacielski, a każdy ich kontakt nie należał do najwspanialszych ze wspomnień Steve’a. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że Barnes patrzy na niego z góry i lekceważąco, i chociaż Steve nie był szczególnie obrażalskim człowiekiem to nie rozumiał nieuzasadnionej niechęci do swojej osoby. Biorąc pod uwagę, że sam był dość pozytywnie i przyjacielsko nastawiony do każdego człowieka.

\- Zrobię to – powtórzył, podchodząc spokojnie do automatu, gdy zrobili mu miejsce.

\- Ty? Zrobisz to? – Sam brzmiał na tak zdziwionego, jak oni wszyscy byli.

\- Jestem jednym gejem z was wszystkich. – Wzruszył ramionami, kupując kawę.

\- Jesteś gejem? – zdziwił się Sam.

\- Zrobisz to? – spytał Tony z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Płacisz, Wilson – mruknął wyraźnie zadowolony Clint.

\- Tak i tak – odpowiedział Barnes, biorąc swoją kawę i posyłając Clintowi krzywy uśmiech. – Prosty, ta?

\- Podsłuchujesz nas, Barnes? A może skrycie stalkujesz Rogersa? – spytał Clint, również uśmiechając się krzywo do Jamesa.

\- Jego? – Zerknął na Steve’a przelotnie. – Nie. A wy wydzieracie się tak, że słychać was na drugim piętrze, nie trzeba was podsłuchiwać.

\- Wróćmy do tego, co najistotniejsze – odezwał się Stark, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się jeszcze odezwać. – Powiedziałeś, że to zrobisz. – Wycelował w niego palcem, a Steve’owi nie podobał się za nic uśmiech, który czaił się w kącikach jego ust.

\- Powiedziałem – przyznał, patrząc na Tony’ego wyglądając na nieco znudzonego. A może wciąż zaspanego? Chociaż to dziwne, bo można było nie znać Jamesa, ale każdy wiedział, że lepiej do niego nie podchodzić, nim nie napił się kawy. W każdym razie Sam zawsze twierdził, że ten człowiek nie żyje bez porządnej dawki kofeiny, a jako korektor miał najwięcej z nim kontaktu z nich wszystkich.

\- Znakomicie! – Ucieszył się, uśmiechając szeroko.

\- Tony, nie wiem, czy… - zaczął Steve, bo tak właściwie nie brał tej ich rozmowy na poważnie. To znaczy, nawet nie wiedział, czy chciał się zastanawiać nad słowami Starka, a co dopiero próbować wcielać je w życie, a teraz odnosił wrażenie, że zaczyna tracić panowanie nad sytuacją i zaraz stanie się coś bardzo, bardzo złego.

\- Proponuję zakład! – oświadczył zadowolony z siebie Tony. – Przez najbliższy miesiąc będziesz się z nim spotykać. Jeżeli wytrwasz, Rogers, dam ci wejście na otwarcie najnowszej galerii sztuki, które jak zapewne wiesz od dawna, odbędzie się za sześć tygodni.

Steve, który otwierał usta, by zaprotestować, zamknął je z cichym kliknięciem zębów. Zawsze… zawsze wiedział, że Tony Stark jest dupkiem, ale jeszcze nigdy nie odczuł tego tak mocno jak teraz. Oczywiście, że Steve wiedział, kiedy odbywa się otwarcie nowej galerii i oczywiście, że marzył o tym, by się tam udać i napisać artykuł na ten temat dla pionu związanego ze sztuką do ich czasopisma kulturowego. Nigdy nie sądził też, że to pragnienie będzie tak bliskie zrealizowania, dlatego w tym momencie nienawidził Starka najbardziej na świecie. Miał… miał randkować. Przez miesiąc. Z facetem. Z samym Jamesem Barnesem. Cholera. Gdy to się skończy, zamierzał zabić Tony’ego.

\- W porządku – burknął w końcu, mając wrażenie, że oszalał. Na pewno oszalał, skoro zgodził się na randki z facetem. Ale szlag, on naprawdę, naprawdę chciał iść na to otwarcie i napisać ten artykuł, naprawdę chciał w końcu przenieść się do tej sekcji. Nie to, żeby Steve jakoś szczególnie narzekał na swoją pracę, jednak nie zamierzał do końca swoich dni zajmować się pisaniem o drobnych wydarzeniach lokalnych. Lubił spotykać się z ludźmi i czasem wygrzebywać ciekawe historie, jednak jego ambicje sięgały nieco dalej.

\- Dobra, więc zasady są takie. Nie, nie zamierzam pozwolić, żebyście się wydzieli raz w tygodniu, nie myśl, Rogers, że to będzie takie proste – parsknął śmiechem, gdy Steve wyraźnie się skrzywił. – Macie się widywać codziennie, minimum na godzinę, a trzy raz w tygodniu pójść na prawdziwą randkę.

\- Codziennie? – zawołał Steve, przy wtórze śmiechu Sama i Clinta. Barnes wydawał się niewzruszony słowami Starka i po prostu spokojnie pił swoją kawę.

\- Codziennie, Rogers. Chociaż przez godzinę. Jestem łaskawy, wiem, że macie pracę. – Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozkładając ręce, jakby w oczekiwaniu na podziękowania. Steve chciał zaprotestować, ale szlag, cholera… Spojrzał szybko na Jamesa, ale ten nie wyglądał, jakby zamierzał mu pomóc, w ogóle na niego nie patrząc, a gdy w końcu to zrobił…

\- Wymiękasz? – zapytał, wykrzywiając usta z lekką kpiną, co tylko go zirytowało. Steve nie lubił, gdy ktoś zarzucał mu tchórzostwo, a już na pewno nie, gdy sobie z niego kpił.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – prychnął. – Dobra, niech ci będzie. Miesiąc. Przekonasz się, że nie, nie jestem gejem i dostaje wejście na tę wystawę i przenosisz mnie do działu zajmującego się współczesną sztuką – powiedział stanowczo, wyciągając rękę do Tony’ego.

\- W porządku, niech ci będzie, Rogers. – Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, ściskając jego dłoń. – Zaczynacie od dzisiaj, za miesiąc porozmawiamy.

\- Uroczyście przecinam! – zawołał Sam, „przecinając” swoją dłonią ich złączone ręce.

Steve sam nie wiedział, co czuł. Z jednej strony miał ochotę udowodnić Tony’emu i reszcie przyjaciół, że nie, problemem nie jest to, że jest skrytym gejem, a do tego naprawdę chciał wykorzystać okazję, by móc osiągnąć to, czego chciał od naprawdę, naprawdę dawna, a z drugiej strony… randki z facetem. Randki z Jamesem Barnesem…

Szlag. Jak mógł pozwolić na to, by znaleźć się w takiej gównianej sytuacji?

~~*~~

 

Steve nie miał za wiele czasu, by móc omówić z Jamesem, jak _dokładnie_ mają przebiegać ich… ich spotkania. Jak sobie to w ogóle wyobraża. Gdy tylko zatwierdzili zakład, Tony rozgonił ich do pracy, marudząc, że jak zwykle będzie musiał potem wysłuchiwać tłumaczeń na temat opóźnień. James bez słowa się ulotnił, zanim Steve zdążył w ogóle go zagadać. Dopiero gdy usiadł do swojej pracy dotarło do niego, czego się podjął.

Randki.

Randki z facetem.

Randki z Barnesem.

Szlag. Jak… Czy to już piekło?

Randki z facetem? Serio, Rogers, _no serio_?

Steve przyzwyczajony był do pisania pod presją czasu, niemniej w momencie, gdy atakowały go jego własne, nieco spanikowane myśli, nic nie było takie proste i nie mógł się skupić na pracy. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak niby miałyby wyglądać jego „randki” z Jamesem i w ogóle jakoś dziwnie się czuł, że ma gdzieś wyjść z facetem… w taki sposób. Cholera. Dużo łatwiej było mu myśleć o tym, że może to traktować prawie tak samo, jak wypady z przyjaciółmi. Tak. Właśnie tak powinien o tym myśleć, a wtedy łatwiej będzie mu przetrwać ten miesiąc i udowodni sobie i innym, że no stanowczo nie pociągają go mężczyźni. Problem tylko w tym, że jego przyjaciele byli cóż, jego przyjaciółmi, za to Barnes nieszczególnie się do nich zaliczał. Nieszczególnie zaliczył się w ogóle do przyjacielskich typów i Steve miał lekkie obawy co do jakichkolwiek spotkań z tym mężczyzną. Wiedział, że ludzie nie bardzo przepadają za nim, zwykle był zbyt gburowaty i uszczypliwy by dać się lubić, ale chociaż mogli za nim nie przepadać, nikt nie podważał jego zdolności pisarskich, a i sam Steve lubił czasem czytać jego niezwykle trafne recenzje filmowe i książkowe. Dobra, zatem jeden plus na konto tego faceta. Niestety więcej nie udało mu się wymyślić, co szybko porzucił, nie chcąc się zniechęcać, nim w ogóle będzie miał okazję bliżej go poznać.

Cholera, to brzmi tak źle, tak źle. Wcale nie chciał bliżej go poznawać. W każdym razie nie aż tak blisko! Może James był całkiem w porządku człowiekiem przy bliższym poznaniu, jednak Steve coraz bardziej się tego obawiał. Bo jeżeli ten facet _czegoś_ od niego chciał? Skoro sam się zgłosił? W ogóle nie znając Steve’a? Szlag, tego zupełnie nie przewidział. Nie żeby Steve miał przesadnie wysokie mniemanie o sobie i uważał się za kogoś, na kogo leci każdy człowiek, ale do licha, to było dziwne i nikt mu nie wmówi, że nie!

Ale stało się, zakład z Tony’m nabrał mocy, a Steve był zbyt honorowy i zbyt dumny, by od tak zrezygnować…

No dobra, Rogers, ugryzłeś to, więc teraz musisz jakoś to przełknąć.

W cichości ducha miał jednak nadzieję, że James Barnes nie żywi żadnego afektu do niego i być może nie nawiąże się między nimi jakaś relacja (o niebiosa, oby go tego nie doszło!), ale może się okaże, że staną się… dobrymi znajomymi? Tak, dobrzy znajomi to jest stanowczo coś, co Steve byłby w stanie przełknąć bez problemu, bez znaczenia jak bardzo ciężkim w obejściu człowiekiem byłby James.

Okej, zatem bez paniki. Nie może panikować. Powinien podejść do tego ze spokojem i na luzie, James w ogóle nie wydawał się poruszony tym wszystkim, więc Steve wyszedłby na idiotę panikując w tak upokarzający sposób. Musi myśleć o tym, jak o wypadzie ze znajomym i jakoś… jakoś to będzie.

Lunch. Mogą zjeść razem lunch. Tak. To dobry pomysł. Zaliczą czas, który Tony kazał im codziennie spędzać razem, a do tego porozmawiają na temat… sytuacji w której są. Dokładnie tak.

Im bliżej było jednak lunchu tym bardziej Steve robił się nerwowy i w końcu nie wytrzymał, postanawiając, że musi iść zapytać o to Jamesa. W razie czego, gdyby ten miał jakieś inne plany, oczywiście.

Podchodząc do biura, w którym pracował Barnes, Steve poczuł, że pocą mu się dłonie i przeklinając samego siebie wytarł je pospiesznie w spodnie, nim stanął przy uchylonych drzwiach, patrząc przez chwilę jak James w skupieniu pisze coś na komputerze.

Jakaś wielka gula urosła w jego gardle, ale postanowił to zignorować i uniósł dłoń, pukając lekko we framugę drzwi.

Barnes podniósł głowę, posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie spod zmarszczonych brwi, jakby był zirytowany, że ktoś mu przeszkadza w pracy, lecz sekundę później w jego oczach mignęło rozpoznanie i jego wyraz twarzy nieco złagodniał. O ile można tak powiedzieć o kimś, kto ciągle wygląda, jakby nie był zadowolony, że widzi jakichkolwiek ludzi w swoim otoczeniu.

\- Tak? – spytał, gdy Steve milczał, wpatrując się niego nieco głupio. Steve chrząknął niezręcznie.

\- Może… Pomyślałem… Lunch. Może chcesz zjeść lunch? – spytał w końcu, mając ochotę zakląć sam na siebie. Tak, Rogers, jesteś mistrzem elokwencji.

\- Chcę zjeść lunch – powiedział spokojnie, podpierając policzek na dłoni, świdrując Steve’a spojrzeniem. – To w końcu przerwa obiadowa.

Cholera. Przeklęty Barnes…

\- Ze mną. Miałem na myśli, czy zjesz go ze mną – wyjaśnił, niezadowolony z uczucia, jakie wywoływało w nim to spojrzenie. Jakby stał przed dyrektorem w szkole po kolejnej bójce. Czy ten człowiek nie potrafił patrzeć jakoś bardziej… normalnie?

James milczał na tyle długo, że Steve zdążył zwyzywać się w myślach i rozważać wycofanie się z propozycji, ale wtedy Barnes odchylił się na krześle, mrużąc lekko powieki.

\- Tak. Zjem z tobą lunch – odpowiedział. Tak po prostu. Tak o. Bez żadnego więcej słowa. Bez żadnego „ _miałem plany, ale możemy to zrobić_ ”, bez żadnego kpiącego „ _zapraszasz na randkę_?”, czy nawet „ _będziemy mieć z głowy tę wspólną godzinę, której wymaga Stark_ ”, bo już na pewno nie liczył na coś w stylu „ _świetnie, że pytasz, chciałem zrobić to samo, porozmawiamy i poznamy się trochę, skoro mamy spędzić razem cały miesiąc_ ”. Nie. Na to Steve stanowczo nie liczył.

\- Dobrze. W porządku. Okej. – Przeczesał nerwowo włosy dłonią, zaraz karcąc się w myślach za ten gest. – O dwunastej? Na dole? – dopytał, mając ochotę uciec jak najszybciej. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego spojrzenie mężczyzny przed nim wywoływało w nim taką nerwowość.

\- W porządku – przytaknął tak po prostu, wzruszając lekko ramionami. – Coś jeszcze? – Uniósł brew, gdy Steve dalej stał w drzwiach gapiąc się na niego.

\- Nie! Nie. – Rogers zreflektował się szybko, czując, że jeszcze chwila i zrobi z siebie jeszcze gorszego durnia. – Do zobaczenia. James. – Wykrzywił usta w czymś, co bardzo chciał, żeby było uśmiechem, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wyszło mu to i już miał się oddalić, gdy zatrzymało go jedno słowo.

\- Bucky.

\- Słucham? – Zamrugał zaskoczony, zaglądając z powrotem do pokoju.

\- Mówię, że po prostu Bucky, nie James – powtórzył cierpliwie, jakby tłumaczył coś niezbyt rozgarniętemu dziecku.

\- Och. Bucky. W porządku. Do zobaczenia, Bucky – pożegnał się szybko i umknął, nim na twarzy Jamesa… Bucky’ego pojawi się jeszcze większe zdegustowanie.

Odetchnął dopiero, gdy znalazł się w swoim biurze i aż rozpiął koszulę pod szyją. Cholera. To chyba było najgorsze kilka minut w jego życiu. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak jak idiota, jak teraz, biorąc nawet pod uwagę to, jak jego przyjaciele nabijali się z jego kolejnej nieudanej randki. Jeżeli tak mają wyglądać ich wszystkie spotkania to Steve nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak uda mu się przez to przebrnąć i nie był pewien, czy nawet to, co obiecał mu Stark będzie w stanie mu w tym pomóc.

 

~~*~~

 

Steve zapobiegawczo wysłał wiadomość do Sama i Clinta, że dzisiaj nie zje lunchu z nimi. Oczywiście, nie obeszło się bez fali przyśmiewczych smsów, które postanowił po prostu zignorować. Oto przyjaciele, na których zawsze można liczyć, do diabła z nimi.

Gdy zbliżała się dwunasta, Steve odebrał kolejnego smsa od Sama, który życzył mu powodzenia na pierwszej randce z bazyliszkiem, dołączając do tego wiwatującą emotikonę. Steve nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego się przyjaźnią.

Starając się nie denerwować i powtarzając sobie, że to zwykłe, koleżeńskie spotkanie, Steve za pięć dwunasta zszedł na pod główne wejście do budynku. Jego żołądek podskoczył dziwnie, gdy już z oddali dostrzegł wysoką sylwetkę Jame… Bucky’ego, który z kurtką przewieszoną przez ramię, pisał coś na swoim telefonie. Odetchnął głęboko, idąc w jego stronę. Bucky podniósł wzrok znad telefonu i Steve uśmiechnął się, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to, co ma na ustach wygląda jak uśmiech.

\- Cześć – przywitał się, ciesząc się w duchu, że jego głos nie jest tak napięty, jak on sam się czuł.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział tak po prostu James, chowając telefon do kieszeni ciemnych jeansów.

\- Idziemy? – spytał, na co jego towarzysz skinął głową i bez słowa udał się za Steve’m, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Cały zespół redakcyjny miał to szczęście, że dosłownie obok nich była restauracja, do której w porze lunchu każdy szedł coś zjeść i dla całej ekipy była czymś w rodzaju pracowniczej stołówki. Steve dopiero w progu zdążył pomyśleć o tym, czy ktoś zainteresuje się tym, że właśnie dzisiaj, Steve Rogers je lunch z Jamesem Morderczym Spojrzeniem Barnesem. Taaak, już słyszał te wszystkie plotki. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele nie wpadną na pomysł, by trąbić na prawo i lewo o jego zakładzie z Tony’m…

Było jeszcze na tyle wcześnie, że udało im się zająć stolik w głębi sali, a nie przy samych drzwiach, gdzie wszyscy mogliby ich widzieć. Nie żeby Steve aż tak przejmował się tym, co myślą inni, wolał jednak nie prowokować z miejsca niepotrzebnie żadnych głupich pogłosek. Może mogli zjeść w zupełnie innym miejscu?

Nie, nie, opanuj się Rogers. Wolno ci zjeść lunch z kimkolwiek chcesz.

Steve nie potrafił jednak zapanować nad nerwowością i niezręcznością jaką odczuwał z powodu całej tej sytuacji, siedząc przed Jamesem. Bucky ze spokojem studiował jedną z kart dań, jakie przyniósł im kelner, w przeciwieństwie do samego Steve’a, który nie potrafił się na tym skupić, obserwując co i rusz mężczyznę przed nim. Nigdy nie zdarzało mu się aż tak skupiać na żadnym mężczyźnie, nie potrafił jednak – biorąc sytuację w jakiej się znaleźli – nie patrzeć na niego oceniająco. Bucky był wysoki, niemal tak wysoki jak Steve, jednak jego budowa ciała była nieco szczuplejsza, lecz to nie było akurat takie dziwne, bo większość ludzi, których spotykał nie miała tak rozbudowanej masy mięśniowej jak on. Steve nie mógł także ocenić Jamesa odpowiednio, bo uniemożliwiała mu to ciemna koszula z długim rękawem, którą ten miał na sobie, ale może mogliby się kiedyś wybrać razem potrenować? To nie taki zły pomysł.

James nie tylko był chłodny w obejściu, ale też nie mówił za wiele, co było nieco deprymujące, bo sprawiało, że Steve miał wrażenie, że to on gada za dużo, a do tego bezsensownie, by jakoś wypełnić panującą ciszę. Bucky nie ignorował go, po prostu słuchał, jednak Rogers dużo bardziej by wolał, by ten jednak się odzywał częściej, niż pozwalał mu na prowadzenie jednostronnego monologu. Steve naprawdę nie lubił czuć się jak dureń. Teraz jednak obaj milczeli, a Steve wpatrywał się w niego, przyglądając się, jak James studiuje menu, od czasu do czasu niecierpliwym gestem odgarniając kosmyki włosów, które opadały mu na twarz, a które wymknęły się z kucyka, w który miał upięte włosy. Rzadko spotykał mężczyzn z długimi włosami, jednak w jakiś sposób Jamesowi one pasowały i Steve nie chciał się za bardzo zastanawiać skąd ta myśl pochodzi. Steve starał się nigdy nie oceniać powierzchownie ludzi, których nie zna i tak samo chciał postąpić z Bucky’m. Doskonale wiedział, jaką ma opinię u współpracowników, jednak z drugiej strony Tony nigdy nie narzekał na jego pracę, co więcej, był z niej zadowolony. Dlatego też Steve postanowił nie przekreślać z góry osoby Bucky’ego i samemu wyrobić sobie opinię na jego temat. Tylko jak na razie mężczyzna niczego mu nie ułatwiał.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? – odezwał się w końcu Bucky i Steve być może i ucieszyłby się, że ten w końcu sam się odezwał, gdyby no, gdyby nie treść pytania i spojrzenie jakie mu posłał znad karty.

\- Co? Nie, nie, ja tylko… - Brew Jamesa powędrowała do góry, skutecznie zbijając Steve’a z pantałyku i sprawiając, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej zażenowany, a co gorsze, miał wrażenie, że zaczyna się rumienić. Cholera. Nienawidził tego. – Zastanawiam się, cóż… Czy jest coś co lubisz robić? To znaczy mam na myśli… Skoro mamy gdzieś razem wychodzić…? – Machnął ręką, odchrząkując nieco skrępowany. Cholera, jak się do licha rozmawia z facetem, z którym masz iść na randkę? Do diabła, miał iść z facetem na randkę, ten fakt robił się dziwnie coraz bardziej realny. I ta cała sytuacja… To stanowczo zaczynało wykraczać poza jego kompetencje.

\- Obojętne mi to. – Bucky wzruszył po prostu ramionami, a Steve’a  zatkało. Przybycie kelnera dało mu chwilę na to, by pozbierać myśli i tak właściwie to poczuł lekką irytację. No bo do licha, on wychodził z dobrą wolą, chciał po prostu porozmawiać, omówić parę rzeczy, a Barnes zachowuje się tak, jakby to nie on sam zgłosił się do tego, by… by „pomóc” Steve’owi. Przekazał kelnerowi swoje zamówienie i nachmurzył się nieco, spoglądając na Bucky’ego, który opierając twarz na dłoni rozglądał się po restauracji. Świetnie im idzie, nie ma co.

\- Wiesz – zaczął nieco oschłym tonem Steve, bawiąc się nerwowo solniczką – jeżeli to dla ciebie problem i chcesz się wycofać to droga wolna. To tylko głupi zakład. – Tym razem to on wzruszył ramionami, no bo taka była prawda. Jeżeli Barnes ma zamiar się wycofać to mógł to zrobić, Steve nie zamierzał nikogo do niczego zmuszać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy muszą go lubić, ale też z drugiej strony on sam nie musiał się nikomu podkładać.

Bucky spojrzał na niego i Steve nie po raz pierwszy poczuł się niewygodnie skrępowany pod tak otwartym, a zarazem nic nie mówiącym spojrzeniem szarych oczu mężczyzny.

\- Gdyby to był problem – zaczął spokojnie Bucky, mrużąc lekko powieki – to bym się nie odzywał.

No dobra. Steve oficjalnie nie rozumiał tego faceta. Jeżeli tak ma to wyglądać, to nikt mu nigdy nie wmówi, że być może jest gejem. Nie był może Cassanovą, ale rozmowy z kobietami nie były tak problematyczne jak z Bucky’m. Tylko, że kobiety, z którymi się spotykał, _chciały_ się z nim umówić, a Bucky… Cóż, Steve tak naprawdę już kompletnie nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi.

\- Dlaczego więc się zgodziłeś? – spytał pochmurnym tonem.

Bucky przez chwilę wyglądał na zamyślonego, aż w końcu wydął lekko usta.

\- Mam dużo czasu – stwierdził i Steve niemal wykonał uderzenie czołem w stół.

\- Mówisz, że tak bardzo ci się nudzi, że umawiasz się z przypadkowymi ludźmi? – Tym razem to Steve wysilił się na lekką kpinę.

\- Powiedziałem, że mam dużo czasu, nie że mi się nudzi – dopowiedział wolno, mrużąc powieki i przyglądając się Steve’owi. – I nie umawiam się z przypadkowymi ludźmi.

\- Serio? Nie domyśliłbym się – burknął Steve i ku jego zdziwieniu na ustach Bucky’ego pojawił się delikatny, rozbawiony (chyba) uśmiech. Mężczyzna jednak nic nie odpowiedział, bo przeszkodziło w tym przybycie kelnera z ich zamówieniem.

Restauracja była coraz bardziej wypełniona ludźmi i Steve wymienił z kolegami z pracy kilka pozdrowień, starając się ignorować ich spojrzenia, gdy dostrzegali, z kim Steve dzisiaj siedzi. Całe szczęście nikt nie pokusił się o to, by do nich podjeść i porozmawiać, i Steve był naprawdę wdzięczny z tego powodu. To dopiero byłoby niezręczne. Nawet bardziej niż jego milczący towarzysz, który w spokoju zajmował się swoim obiadem.

\- Więc… - zaczął w końcu Steve, który przyzwyczajony do nieustannych dysput przy jedzeniu z jego przyjaciółmi nie umiał długo zachować milczenia. – Nad czym teraz pracujesz? – zagadnął, mając nadzieję, że może chociaż rozmowa o pracy pójdzie im lepiej.

\- Piszę nową recenzję – odpowiedział Bucky, sięgając po szklankę z sokiem.

\- Aha… - Najwyraźniej mina Steve’a tym razem na niego podziała, bo Bucky zawahał się nim upił łyk soku, odkładając zaraz szklankę na stolik, robiąc dziwną minę, której Steve nie umiał sklasyfikować. Coś pomiędzy zniecierpliwieniem a znużeniem…

\- Byłem ostatnio na „Jeziorze Łabędzim” baletu z Rosji i teraz piszę recenzję spektaklu – wyjaśnił odchrząkując cicho, wracając do jedzenia.

\- Balet rosyjski? Łał… To znaczy nie mam nic złego na myśli! – powiedział obronnie Steve, gdy Bucky rzucił mu dość ostre spojrzenie, najwyraźniej spodziewając się jakiejś kpiny z jego strony. – Wiedziałem, że piszesz recenzję, po prostu nie spodziewałem się akurat, no wiesz, baletu. I to rosyjskiego.

\- Czytelnicy mają możliwość raz w tygodniu wyboru tego, o czym mam pisać, a to była całkiem popularna propozycja. – Wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po serwetkę, którą otarł kąciki ust. – Zresztą rosyjski balet jest najlepszy.

\- Nigdy żadnego nie widziałem – przyznał Steve, myśląc o tym, że może powinien kiedyś się wybrać na jakiś. – Więc interesujesz się baletem? Czy to po prostu propozycja czytelników? – spytał, spoglądając na Bucky’ego.

\- Interesuje się wieloma rzeczami. Między innymi baletem. Mieszkałem jakiś czas w Rosji, nie sposób nie mieć z tym kontaktu, jeżeli interesujesz się kulturą.

\- Mieszkałeś w Rosji? – zdziwił się autentycznie, bo tego w ogóle się nie spodziewał. – I jak tam jest?

\- Zimno – odpowiedział, parskając cicho śmiechem, co z jakiegoś powodu pozwoliło Steve’owi w końcu się rozluźnić chociaż trochę. Wymienili kilka zdań, jest jakiś postęp.. – Zupełnie inaczej niż tutaj.

\- Długo tam mieszkałeś? Jeżeli oczywiście mogę wiedzieć – dodał pospiesznie, bo nie miał zamiaru, by Bucky pomyślał o nim, że wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy, z drugiej jednak strony skoro już udało im się trochę normalnie porozmawiać…

\- Miałem dziesięć lat, gdy przenieśliśmy się do Ameryki, od tamtej pory nie miałem okazji tam pojechać. A ty skąd jesteś? – spytał, nim Steve zdążył zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie.

\- Brooklyn, od dziecka.

\- Nowojorczyk i nigdy nie widział żadnego baletu, łał – parsknął, posyłając Steve’owi spojrzenie, które było mieszanką rozbawienia i kpiny.

\- Hej, nie oceniaj – zaprotestował, celując w niego widelcem. – To nie ja urodziłem się w kraju, gdzie sportem narodowym jest balet, a trykoty to strój codzienny – wytknął, nie wspominając jednak, że jego dzieciństwo sprowadzało się do książek i rysowania, nim w końcu jego stan zdrowia pozwolił mu na normalne życie, jakie mieli jego rówieśnicy.

Musiał przyznać, że gdy Bucky zaczął się odzywać i gdy człowiek nieco przyzwyczaił się do jego uszczypliwości, nie był on takim złym towarzyszem. Steve nie był w stanie ocenić, czy go lubi czy nie, niemniej było lepiej niż na początku.

\- Hej, Buck – zawołał za mężczyzną, gdy po lunchu wrócili do redakcji i każdy z nich miał wrócić do swojej własnej pracy.

\- Tak? – Bucky odwrócił się do niego, unosząc lekko zaskoczony brwi.

\- Myślę o… o naszych spotkaniach. – Potarł nerwowo kark, czując, jak wraca do niego zakłopotanie. Cholera, randka z facetem, Rogers, ty durniu, jak do tego dopuściłeś? – Co ty na to, żebyśmy jutro g-gdzieś wyszli? – Steve zaklął na siebie w myślach, mając nadzieję, że Bucky albo nie zauważył albo kompletnie zignoruje to, jak Steve się zająknął. On naprawdę to robi, zaprasza faceta na… Szlag. Przeklęty Tony Stark i jego głupie pomysły.

\- W porządku. O której? – odpowiedział tak po prostu i Steve odetchnął z ulgą, że nie posłał mu jednego ze swoich złośliwych spojrzeń albo uśmiechów, bo chyba bardzo niegodnie, ale by tak po prostu uciekł…

\- Szósta? – zaproponował.

\- Może być.

\- W porządku. Świetnie. Tak. To nie zatrzymuję cię już. – Uśmiechnął się nerwowo, wycofując się, przeklinając cicho, gdy zahaczył ramieniem o ścianę. – Do jutra, Buck.

\- Do jutra, Steve – odpowiedział Bucky, a Steve był święcie przekonany i dałby sobie za to rękę uciąć, że usta mężczyzny zadrgały w rozbawieniu.

Sięgnął po telefon czując wibracje w kieszeni i odczytał wiadomość od Sama, w postaci emotikony z wężem i płaczącej ze śmiechu. Naprawdę, Steve nie miał pojęcia czemu się przyjaźnią.

 


End file.
